deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Lucas
Description Pokemon vs Mother! Two psychic masters face off in a battle to the death! Interlude (Cue Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: Psychics. Boom: Mind-moving thingy people! Wiz: But none are as impressive as these two. Boom: Like Mewtwo, the test-tube cat thing! Wiz: And Lucas, the psychic child who saved the world. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Mewtwo''' ' (Cue Lavender Town-Pokemon Red and Blue) '''Boom: Hey Wiz!' Wiz: Yes, Boomstick? Boom: Remember when Pokemon was about horrible gene splicing? Wiz: Um, no. Boom: Well that's Mewtwo for you! Wiz: Mewtwo is a genetic Pokemon, created from years of work by Team Rocket. Boom: Then Mewtwo went berserk, and well, killed everyone! Wiz: How do they allow that in a kid's game? Boom: Well where do you think Lavender Town came from? Wiz: I'd rather not know. (Cue Lyssandre Battle Music) Boom: Mewtwo's signature attack is the Shadow Ball, which has a 20% of lowering Special Defense! Wiz: Confusion can confuse a target, having it damage itself, and can reflect projectiles. Boom: Teleport is extremely self-explanatory. Wiz: Disable can make an attack unusable for some time. Boom: Safeguard protects the user from status effects, and Swift launches an array of stars. Wiz: Future Sight predicts the opponent's attack, and Psych Up copies changes made to the target. Boom: Mewtwo can also use Miracle Eye, a move that makes a move that can't hit do damage to the target. Wiz: Psycho Cut is a crescent shaped projectile and has an increased critical hit ratio. Boom: Power Swap can change the Attack status with another person, Guard Swap trades defense, Recover replenishes health, and can lower Special Attacks. Wiz: Barrier raises Mewtwo's defense, Aura Sphere is like Shadow Ball, but stronger, Amnesia clears Mewtwo's mind, raising his defense, and Mist protects the user from status effects. Boom: Finally, Me First lets Mewtwo steal his opponents attacks! Yes! Are we done now! Wiz: Nope. You forgot Psystrike. Boom: AUUUGH! (Cue Zinnia Battle Theme) Wiz: Psystrike causes TREMENDOUS damage. The only weakness is that it can be jumped over, but that's minor. Boom: And Mewtwonite Y causes Mewtwo to transform into Mega Mewtwo Y! Wiz: Pokemon can't evolve without a trainer, Boomstick. Boom: Except Mega Mewtwo Y! This bad boy has a boost in Attack and Special Attack. Plus, he looks sexy! Wiz: Well, he's not all great. He is weak to Dark, Ghost, and Bug-type attacks, and has lost to some Pokemon before. Boom: Even with those flaws, Mewtwo has destroyed buildings, took a stand against Genesect, flown to get above the atmosphere in a short time, and survived being impaled. Wiz: Mewtwo is truly the most powerful Pokemon "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become to villain" Lucas (Cue Love Theme-Mother 3) Wiz: Living in a world with no evil or money, Lucas lived with his mother, father, and brother. Boom: But the evil bitch Porky came, and decided to fuck shit up. Wiz: Lucas' mother was then killed, and his brother, Claus, mysteriously disappeared. Boom: Lucas then formed a group of losers to beat Porky, and the new villain, the Masked Man. Wiz: But the Masked Man was actually Claus. Boom: Worst family reunion ever. (Cue Unfounded Revenge) Wiz: Lucas' main weapon is his Stick. It's basically Ness' baseball bat, but it makes less sense. Boom: He does have a bat though. Wiz: And after learning PSI from...going into a hot spring with an old man...he can use all new powers. Boom: Does his PSI attacks have like, man-juices in them? Wiz: Get your mind out of the gutter! Boom: I was just asking! Wiz: Anyways, his main PSI attack is PK Freeze. If it hits a foe, they will be frozen solid. Boom: He also has PK Fire, PK Thunder, PSI Magnet, PK Flash, and PK Starstorm, similar to Ness. Wiz: He also has PK Shield and PSI Counter for defense. Boom: And if he wants to increase his stats, Lucas can use Offense Up and Defense Up. Wiz: Lucas can also heal himself with Refresh, but it only heals over time, not instantly. Boom: He also has the Rope Snake, which is a grappling tool. Wiz: But none of these abilities can stand to PK Love. Boom: I'd love some PK Love, if you know what I mean! Wiz: Boomstick, PK Love is a devastating attack that does tremendous damage. Boom: Oh. Ok then. (Cue Smashing Song of Praise) Wiz: Although Lucas has some amazing attacks, he's only a child. Boom: And he's a fucking coward! This guy gets scared WAY too damn easily! Wiz: But even with that, Lucas has defeated the Pigmask Army, Porky, and the Masked Man. Boom: Heck, he reset the universe, AND SURVIVED!!! Wiz: You don't mess around with Lucas. Lucas: "I guess I should've gone with Claus..." Fight Mewtwo is waiting in a wasteland full of junk and wreckage. Suddenly, Lucas appears! "So the boy is finally here..." Mewtwo turns around and gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT!!! Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball, but it is countered with PK Fire. "Try this on for size, brat!" Mewtwo then lifts a giant truck and throws it towards Lucas. "PK Thunder!" The ball of electricity then cuts through the truck, and electrocutes Mewtwo. "Gah! *grunts* It seems I have...underestimated you." Lucas then runs toward Mewtwo with his Stick, but Mewtwo grabs him with his psychic power. "Psycho Cut!" Lucas is then knocked back, but he uses PK Fire before hitting the ground. Before the projectile can hit, Mewtwo uses Barrier to block it. "Huh? Where did you go?" "PK Flash!" The blinding ball of light hits Mewtwo and sends him flying. Mewtwo concentrates for a split second and fiercely awakens. "Confusion!" Lucas is then hit with the beam, and he starts to get dizzy. "PK Freeze!" Lucas uses PK Freeze, but it hits him under the status of confusion. Mewtwo laughs and goes in to get a finishing blow, but suddenly... "PK Starstorm!" Stars then proceed to rain down on Mewtwo, and it brings two buildings down on him. Lucas jumps up and down, celebrating his victory, when suddenly, a rumble comes from underneath the wreckage. Lucas backs away slowly, but an explosion knocks him to the floor. In front of him, is Mega Mewtwo Y. "Children. They think they can drive cars, fly to space, or, in your case, fight gods. Well let me tell you something! You may be able to fight them, but you can't beat them. Mega Mewtwo grabs Lucas by the neck and brings him up into the sky, but Lucas uses Offense Up and Defense Up. "Any last words?" "PK Thunder!" A blast of lightning hits Mega Mewtwo but he catches himself. Lucas then uses his Rope Snake to grab Mewtwo and kick him in the stomach. Mewtwo is knocked back onto the ground while Lucas lands safely. Angered, Mewtwo shoots a stream of Shadow Balls at Lucas, but they are all absorbed by PSI Magnet. "Me First!" "PK Shield!" Then 10 seconds pass of Mewtwo and Lucas using PK Shield, until Lucas tries to hit with his Baseball Bat. "Future Sight!" Mewtwo predicts what Lucas will do and dodges. Then, he uses Swift. "PK Shield!" "Miracle Eye!" The stars hit Lucas even with the Shield on. Lucas is on the ground, with only one last resort. "PK Love!" The large blast hits Mewtwo and he starts coughing blood, and is reverted to his normal form. With the last bit of power he has, Mewtwo uses Recover to heal himself just a little bit. "Do you think you've won, brat?" Lucas turns around in shock. "You're a cowardly, idiotic, and disgusting waste of life...AND I WILL FUCKING SEND YOU TO HELL!" Lucas prepares to use an attack, but it's too late as Mewtwo exclaims... "PSYSTRIKE!" The blast hits Lucas and sends immense pain through his head. Lucas starts to scream as his head hurts more and more. Then with his last dying breath Lucas says, "I'll...join you...mother." Lucas' head then explodes into several pieces. Mewtwo collapses on the ground, gasping for air. K.O!!! Mewtwo is healing himself while Lucas gets reunited with his mother. Conclusion Boom: Oh my fucking god THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Wiz: While Lucas had a bit more defense and energy than Mewtwo, Mewtwo outclasses him in everything else. Boom: I mean, come on! This guy is so badass, he's been impaled by someone powerful enough to send a meteor to fucking DESTROY EARTH, and shrugged right off of him. Wiz: And even if Lucas survived the resetting of the universe, he was protected when it happened. Boom: And if you say they weren't protected, that means Boney can withstand hits from Goku! Wiz: And Lucas has never really fought by himself. He always fights with 3 other people who joined his group. Boom: Looks like Lucas just psyched out! Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:StarfoxSonicfan Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Mother vs Pokemon themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music